Fairy Tail: Gateway to Oblivion REDUX
by GraveSlayerDX
Summary: The mercenary guild Crescent Hydra has been annihilated, and job requests have been given out for guilds to destroy the culprits. A small guild by the name of Gateway has received notice on this job and have begun to destroy the only suspects of the crime... Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue

**Location - Harbour town of Hargeon**

Ever since the encounter with the Devon Bandit Clan that left the harbour in shambles the residence have been more wary to the fact that wizards travel from the rest of the land to end up there. In desperation for protection they hired a mercenary guild to protect the town for a large reward, this mercenary guild is known as the 'Crescent Hydra' guild.

 **Location - Outskirts of Hargeon, Crescent Hydra Guild House**

Crescent Hydra was lively today as they watched another one of their fellow teams stroll on into the guild building. Intrigued filled the guildies' faces as they stared upon the three battered mercenaries.

"So how was the bodyguard job, Gwen?" one questioned out of curiosity.

"Yeah it was another bust. Bruno, you tell them. I'm going home." Gwen responded as she signed herself out of the guild for the night.

"So basically me and Gwen only got half the pay, sure we got the intruders but apparently we beat the crap out of the prince's bodyguards too." some of the guild members were giggling to themselves. "Hey come on guys, stop laughing, I just barely got the money to pay off my rent for the month." Bruno retorted back in annoyance.

"You should be happy that you got jewel at all. Totally unfair." the third one interrupted.

"Well Terrag, you did nearly crush the dancers in the ball room with the balconies." Bruno explained, Terrag turned away in angst.

"Shut up." more of the guildies laughed to themselves. Staring down from the second floor balcony the guild master and his vice were conversing with each other.

"I can't believe that they messed up again, when will those idiots learn that they should take their jobs more seriously?" the vice exclaimed in disgust. The guild master glared at him angrily.

"You should remember that they're only beginners in this whole job spiel." the vice didn't respond "Besides they have more on their minds at the moment, Gwen and Bruno are having their marriage in a week y'know." the master finished. The vice still didn't respond but smirked, he began to walk to the stairs that led to the ground floor until he felt a sudden sense of dread. The world around him seemed to slow down and silence, as if no one was there, as if he was in a bubble of his own thought. He didn't know why he felt this way but this overwhelming feeling made him sick to his stomach, what could have been causing him to feel this way? The vice turned back to look at the master, he wasn't any different from before, he seemed too fixated on the commotion down stairs to really feel anything.

"I've only felt this way once, a long time ago..." the vice thought to himself "... could it be that... it's going to happen again?" a loud creaking noise ran through his head silencing all thought he had. The vice had seen that some of his fellow guildies had noticed this sound as well, they blankly stared at the entrance along with him. A teenager came through the now open door closely inspecting everyone, he was unfamiliar to the guild. He opened his mouth to speak, the guild members watched and listened for what he had to say.

"Is this..." he spoke slowly for some reason "the Crescent Hydra Guild?" the guild was still silent. "I asked a girl back there and she said that Crescent Hydra was here." the guild started to chat among themselves until a voice rose above the others. It was the bartender of Crescent Hydra. A tall, suave man with a strong English accent.

"Yes, we are. If you have no business other than trespassing then I recommend you use the door." he remarked in a hostile nature. The guild master leapt from the balcony and onto the ground floor, he pointed his bladed staff toward the bartender's head who did not flinch.

"Rugo! There is no need to be so impolite to this young man! He has barely even been here and already you're so cold!" he lowered the staff and strolled to the teenage. "I apologize for Rugo's hostility, he tends to do this a lot."

"It's alright, it won't matter too much in the long run!" the young man replied. "Say, you aren't master Shen are you?" he asked. The vice was anxiously watching everything unveil.

"Why yes I am! What business do you have with us?" it was as if time had completely stopped for the vice, until the teenager smirked and struck Shen with a blazing fist of might. Shen fell to his knees clenching his painful stomach, he slowly raised his head to look at the boy only to find that he had struck the ground with a powerful flaming fist this time. The floorboards were quickly set a light and everyone was a victim to the smog. The vice quickly rushed to everyone's aid and had activated his weapon. A magic circle formed around his whip and it transformed into a water whip in which he lashed at the floorboards extinguishing some of the fire, but it was spreading fast. The bar area of the building had exploded into fire, the boy was there bow. The vice was again overwhelmed by the smoke, he could see nothing but his friends and family being incinerated by the teenager and his fire. The vice tried to retaliate against him but to no prevail as he was too fast for him, again the vice heard no voices but only the crackling of the fire and the haunting screams of the guild membersbbeing quickly silenced. He had no choice but to get out, none of his friends were in there anymore, dead or alive. As he dashed for the exit he could see the boy standing in the deepest parts of the fire and his shining eyes piercing into his soul. He saw a mark on his shoulder, a mark he was familiar with.

He viciously coughed when he burst out of the door as his lungs were filling up with smoke, tears of agony were trailing down his face while staring back into the hellish abyss that was the Crescent Hydra guild. He couldn't do anything, his weapon wasn't strong enough to douse all of the flames and he wasn't tough enough to go back in and save anyone who may have survived to this point. He felt useless. Then he realized that there was someone he could still save. The girl who gave that boy directions, Gwen.

The vice ran, and ran, and ran and didn't stop to catch his breath. At this point he could hear voices surrounding him endlessly. Though he was fatigued and burned he kept telling himself to keep moving otherwise another one of his friends would be dead and there was nothing left for him, but no matter how far around or into Hargeon he went he couldn't find Gwen anywhere. It was hopeless, he fell to the ground in some old dark alley and passed out

The vice's breath was slow and dry and his eyes felt heavy, he could feel the comfort of the bed he was lying on. It was relieving for him, it was just a horrible nightmare. He moved to sit up straight, but suddenly he felt a jolt of pain shoot right through his body, a burning sensation. He threw the bed sheets off of himself to find his torso had been singed. Distraught and desperate he cried out in agony which had brought someone toward the entrance to the room, he glared at her and looked away, Gwen.

"Gwen? Where am I? What happened?"

"Oh Garret, you're awake. We're in the hospital some people found you lying down in the dust so they brought you here." she had remarked.

"I see. You saw it, didn't you?"

"The fire?"

"Yeah, you know what happened?" Gwen was silent. She didn't know what to say. She was obviously distressed.

"I'm sorry, I'm... I'm so sorry." Gwen was reduced to tears "It was just so sudden. I didn't know he would..." she was getting hysterical "... If only I was there." seeing as she was breaking down, Garret interrupted.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. You didn't know. If you were there you would have died too." he blankly stated. Gwen looked up to him wiping the tears from her eyes with her arm. "Besides I know who did it..." Gwen was surprised at what she had heard. "... I saw their guild mark... Gwen?" she was paying close attention to him now. "Send a job request out for guilds to destroy this guild... Immediately."

"But which guild is it?"

"Send a job request... to destroy Fairy Tail" as Gwen left to so as he asked Garret laid back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to keep himself awake from the nightmares.

Author's Note - AANNNDDD that's the prologue chapter, hope you guys enjoyed the first part of the story and don't forget to give any advice or criticism! Anyway i have reviewed the new entry on the sign up (yes just the one) and have received replies from the previous winners, so without further ado here are the winners and their characters.

Kayatsu Kiyoteru by Cocomint

Alistair McClellan by I Stand in Fire for the Buffs

Tomkito by Reikar

Artem Savika by GhostOfOnyx

Eron Hall by OPFan37

And last but not least, the newest winner...

Razi Bharx by Martyn

And with that I must say good day to you and again, don't forget to give criticism! See ya next time!


	2. The Request

**Location - Oshibana, Gateway Guild House**

The guild was unusually silent today, other than it just being a slow and uneventful day, the guild members hadn't any particular reason to be this peculiarly quiet. People were mundanely drinking, one or two people were reading a book or newly received job request and a pair of people were having a chess match in the corner. One of them had clearly been thinking over their second turn for a good hour. Generally they were doing everything they did everyday. The only conversation being had was between a pale, crimson haired man with a strange piece of weaponry set upon his back and another man carrying a large sack with him.

"Is that everything now?" the crimson haired man questioned.

"Yeah that should be all of the weekly requests mister Douray. All from regular to S rank jobs."

"Good, good. Here's the fee bag man." Douray gently tossed a small pouch to the man who had caught it. The man approached the entrance to the guild, as he had left through the door Douray had heard yelling from the opposite side of the room. It was the pair playing their chess match. Because of the silence that had been brought over the guild the yelling had only seemed to be amplified to where it was somewhat deafening.

"Oh come on Lireo, stop cheating!" a young boy yelled.

"Prove that i've been cheating, I would never do such heinous acts!" Lireo, a blue haired man wearing strange colours, had angrily responded.

"Easy..." the boy replied "... You changed the colours of the pieces, you're only supposed to have black and white!" he finished as he looked at the now red, blue, green and orange chess board and pieces.

"I can't believe what I am hearing right now! How is changing the colours of the pieces cheating?" Lireo had slammed his hands onto the table.

"You're not supposed to have two kings!"

"Fine then i'll change it!" Lireo retorted as he clicked his fingers and the pieces shifted colours in a small cloud of coloured smoke. As the smoke parted the two could see that every piece except for one white king was now magenta. The boy had flipped the board over in frustration, in which everyone was looking at this point.

"Lireo, Razi would you guys pipe down!" Douray commanded with an annoyed tone.

"But Lireo's being a sore loser, so he's cheating!" Razi shouted back clearly frustrated with Lireo, an older girl near their table started to giggle to herself. "What are you laughing about Luria?" Razi questioned her.

"It's just you're so cute when you get angry." Luria smiled. Razi wasn't having any of this.

"Yeah Razi stop being such a baby!" Lireo insulted. Razi punched him in the face denting his mask and ran off. Lireo chased after him out of the door.

"Fools." Douray passively remarked said as he began to inspect the job requests. Luria continued to chuckle to herself and the rest of the guildies turned away and kept doing what they were doing. Swiftly, Douray kept shifting through the job papers he noticed that they were all the same job. It was peculiar to see such a thing happen "Eliminate the Fairy Tail guild. Fairy Tail have killed most of our guild members and burned our guild down, please eliminate them for us." Never has the Gateway guild seen a task asking to destroy a guild, but an official guild of all things. "Hey Luria..." Luria raised her head off of the table in interest. "... Can you come here for a second?" she did as she was told and stared at the job request as she was handed it. "What do you think of this?" Douray asked.

"Where's the reward?" Luria replied. "A task like this should definitely have a big reward, but there's none listed. Think we should consult the mistress about this?"

"Yeah, i'll take it to her now." Douray remarked as he took the request paper back and headed for the ceiling hatch. Lifting the hatch Douray could feel the cold of the snow falling upon the building, his breath was visible as he breathed and his bare torso was shivering all over. Before him was a hut sat on top of the Gateway guild reinforced with metallic doors and flaming torches, faint music could be heard from inside, Douray wailed on the front door and called for the mistress. "Yo mistress, it's Douray open up. I need to talk to you!" the music stopped abruptly. A few seconds later a mechanical lock sounded indicating that the door was now open, Douray shoved the double doors open making them creak deafeningly loud. The room was somewhat dark in places only by faint torches, a woman was sitting at a large black piano readjusting herself to glare at the man. "You should seriously sort those doors out miss. They aren't that great for winter." Douray suggested as he scratched at the stubble on his chin.

"It's nice to see you too Douray. So tell me what you want quick, I have to get back to practising." the mistress replied.

"You're not gonna learn anything if you keep rewinding the piano with your time capture." the mistress looked annoyed "Anyway we got this problem with the job requests. All of the pages are the same thing." Douray explained as he held the piece of paper in front of the mistress. She inspected it closely and thought to herself.

"All right then. I'll send someone over to get verification with the magic council." she decided.

"You know who to get?"

"Yes, I do know where they are. You can leave now Douray." she finished. As Douray opened the door to leave the mistress spoke out again "Oh and Douray..." he turned "... Stop being so moody, would you?" Douray rolled his eyes as he left.

 **Location - Oshibana, Graveyard**

The mistress searched for the one she was looking for in the hilly cemetery, there were few people mourning their loved but none were people she was familiar with. The wind seemed to pick up a bit in which her sight followed leading to the one she was searching for. A brown haired man hanging a black cloak upon his shoulder was blankly staring towards a large grave decorated in a variety of flowers, clearly deep in thought. The mistress approached and stood with him.

"Another year since he died huh, Dendemus?"

"Yeah, twelve years ago he was murdered." he replied as he stared down to the plaque attached to the base of the grave. It read 'Here lies Garadas Malf, beloved father and Guild master of Divine Hippocampus guild 720 - 780'. He looked very frustrated. The mistress could clearly tell this. She placed her hand onto his shoulder, he turned back to find her smiling, he smiled back.

"There's no need to worry, because in the end it'll all be okay." she reassured him. He stared at her hand, an engagement ring, he chuckled.

"Thanks Runna, you always know how to make me feel better. Oh by the way, what did you come up her for?" Dendemus questioned Runna.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot." Runna exclaimed, she then pulled out multiple of the same job requests and handed them to him "I want you to get verification from the Magic Council on these. I'll explain the rest to you later." Passively, Dendemus glanced at the pages.

"I see, i'll sort these out. Come on let's go back!" Dendemus suggested in which Runna nodded in response.

 **Location - Back at the Gateway Guild**

"That should be all of the requests now." Dendemus remarked as he had slung the sack of identical job requests over his shoulder. "I'll be back in about a day, if the Magic Council contact you don't wait for me, i'll head straight for Magnolia!"

"Come back safe Dendemus."

"Seriously Runna, it's not like i'm going into war or anything." Dendemus replied as he slowly strolled away waving back to Runna. As Dendemus approached Oshibana train station he thought to himself "Next stop, the Magic Council!"


	3. The Council

**Location - Era, Train Station**

The noise of a horn sounded as the train arrived to Era train station, the rumbling of the tracks and the sudden halt of movement had signalled for Dendemus to get off. He raised his head off of the sack of papers and glanced around the coach to which he found that a handful of people were leaving the train so he did the same. Hopping out of the train with the sack over his shoulder he felt a sudden chill from the temperature as it was quite frosted over. Dendemus looked at the map upon the wall and searched for the location of the Magic Council.

"Looking for something?" a voice questioned. He turned to see a girl stood there beside him also looking at the map. She seemed to be smiling about something.

"Yeah, I can't seem to find the Magic Council building. This city is so big." he responded. She glanced at him briefly and pointed at a mark on the map.

"Easy, as it's the most famous thing in this city!"

"Oh right hehe, guess that would have been simple enough. Thanks anyway." Dendemus acknowledged as he began to walk off.

"Wait!" the girl had called, Dendemus looked back in response. "I'm actually going to the same place as you. I have important business there and I would like to go there with you!" Raising an eyebrow in confusion Dendemus thought to himself and shrugged.

"Yeah sure, why not?" she smiled her petite little grin again and they strolled off together.

"So what's your name stranger?" Dendemus asked curiously.

"Oh silly me, I forgot to introduce myself." she chuckled to herself "My name is Karyn." Dendemus nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ok, are you usually this entranced by strangers or is it just me specifically?" Dendemus snarkily remarked. The girl laughed to herself loudly.

"Don't flatter yourself hon, I have no intention to get into a relationship with you! I just thought that it would be nice to talk to someone while we're going to the same place!" she exclaimed as she swiped her black, curled hair from her face.

"Good, I'm taken anyway." he pointed out he readjusted the large bag rested upon his back into a more comfortable state which had intrigued Karyn. Curious she inspected the large bag.

"So what's with the sack friend? On your paper round?" she questioned. Dendemus smirked.

"Nah. I'm delivering these to the Magic Council, got a mix up with the requests and all." one of Karyn's eyebrows shot up in interest. Dendemus glanced toward the town seeing as people were staring directly at them, either it was the sack of requests or it was Karyn's radiant smile. He stared at her for a few seconds and sneered away. Both Dendemus and Karyn seemed to trudge along Era until they came to the entrance of an enormous building. "This must be the place." Dendemus remarked in which Karyn nodded in response. Kicking the doors open with his foot, Dendemus ferociously tossed the sack of requests onto the secretary's desk. The frog like secretary flinched in surprise. "Yo secretary guy!" Dendemus barbarically yelled "Tell me where the head guys are! I need to speak to them!" Karyn and the secretary were both dumb founded by his actions.

"So blunt!" Karyn thought to herself, though as she finished her thought she found that Dendemus had nearly crushed the frog man by throwing the sack. "WAIT YOU FOOL!" Karyn screamed as she swiftly shoved Dendemus away from the amphibian secretary like a blur, Dendemus fell backwards crushed by the sack he was holding. She readjusted her appearance and turned back to the frog man. "I'm so very sorry for my stupid friend, he's never done this before please don't report this to the heads." she apologetically begged him as she constantly bowed for forgiveness. "Please, I'll handle his appointment with the heads instead of you in compensation! Please?" she remarked. The amphibian was confused repeatedly looking back and forth between Karyn bowing and Dendemus lifting the sack off of himself in annoyance. In response he nodded to give permission. Karyn smiled again "Thank you sir." and grabbed Dendemus' wrist dragging him along on his side. "Why did you do that?" she exclaimed harshly.

"I just wanted to make my point." he replied.

"Well you should stop, you're not good at it, seriously how are you going to do that by causing an uproar!?"

"I have my reasons, anyway why did you shove me?"

"You attempted to harm an employee of the Magic Council! What else could I have done!?" she spitefully remarked, Dendemus was silent as he stood himself up a bit. "Look I'll help you with the request department if you could just not be a nuisance!"

"How could you help?" Dendemus asked.

"I've just recently got a job at the Magic Council so I could help you out with this." she responded all high and mighty. Dendemus shot up.

"Wait really!?" Dendemus exclaimed, Karyn nodded. He stroked his chin as he started thinking to himself "Why not notify the heads about this?" Karyn sighed at his ignorance.

"What, you think they don't have better things to do than sort out a small problem with the jobs?" Dendemus thought about it for a couple of seconds and shrugged in agreement. "Now follow me, I'll take you to the request department." and thus they continued to their destination.

The request department had quite a large door leading to a gigantic room where hundreds upon hundreds of pages were being manufactured, the two had cautiously entered through the front passage and gazed at the convoluted work being done with mild awe. Dendemus inspected the area for someone to help him until he had noticed Karyn strolling over to a man by the main controls of the machinery and magic lacrimas, she started to happily chat to him to which Dendemus huffed as he felt ignored. Karyn soon pointed to him and called him over, Dendemus lugged the bag over to them recklessly dropped it to the floor.

"Oh yes, I see what you mean Karyn." the man said as he shifted through the pages "I'll be sure to contact the client now. Can you please wait outside sir?" he notified the two, Dendemus gave a thumbs up in appreciation and headed back outside the door.

Dendemus had been standing by the door for quite a while now with each passing minute feeling longer and longer slowing eating away at his patience, he stared around at different objects inside and outside of the hallway to try and keep himself entertained. As he stared towards a large painting displayed upon the wall he stepped in close to examine it better, the painting was one of a high detailed countryside complete with a cottage house and trees beside a river stream covered in vibrant shades of red, blue and yellow. Dendemus was suspicious, he inspected one of the lower corners 'Lireo of Gateway', he chuckled. In mild amusement he stepped back to admire the actual painting other than the small details, though as he did so he bumped into someone behind him. He could hear a noise of paper and files collapsing from that same place. He turned back to see another amphibian employee of the Magic Council having been sprawled on the ground with files dropped all around the floor. The frog man had a distressed expression upon his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Dendemus apologized has he reached for the dropped files and loose papers. The frog man joined as well though he seemed to be moving quicker, as if he were in a hurry, Dendemus stopped staring at the scurrying man to find that the name of a file had slipped out slightly 'E.L.F.' He sneakily pulled a bit more out to read it.'Recent reports have shown that a humanoid being with pointed ears and a sword has been roaming the land for mostly unknown reasons. Though some have tried to make contact with this said being it seems to be distant from others and on occasions even hostile if provoked. A few sightings of strange portals have been seen whenever the being has been se-' Dendemus tried to take a closer look but was interrupted by the frog man.

"Please, give that back to me. If they know that someone has seen these files then they'll have my head!" he seemed somewhat scared. Dendemus nonchalantly passed the page back to the frog man who swiftly took it back and reordered the files. "My apologies, thank you and good day!" he said as he dashed off. Dendemus scratched the back of his head.

"The employees here are weird." just then he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, he flinched in surprise and turned to find an index finger poking his cheek. It was Karyn with her cute little smile giggling at what she just did, Dendemus gave an annoyed expression and readjusted the cloak over his shoulder. "Oh it's just you. You done?"

"Yep, we contacted the clients and they said that they would like to have a small meeting with your guild about the reward." she handed one of the request posts to him now with an official S-Rank mark being stamped onto it "I don't think you have anything else to do here. Do you?" Dendemus shook his head.

"Nah, I've gotta get back to my guild and tell 'em about what's happening." he started to walk away again.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that!" Dendemus looked over his shoulder. "We've also contacted your guild about everything so you don't need to tell them." Karyn explained, Dendemus smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks Karyn, tell the other guy that I said thanks to him too."

"I will!"

"Anyway, see you another time Karyn!" he passively waved, lifting his arm with a somewhat open palm.

"Good luck, Dendemus!" he heard her respond back. He smirked, now knowing that he has one less job and can now get to doing what he needs and wants. As he thought to himself about how he should travel to Magnolia he stopped smiling realising something unusual, something he didn't understand, something he couldn't make sense off. Quickly, he turned back to look at Karyn. She was gone, vanished into thin air. Then Dendemus thought to himself.

"I didn't tell her my guild... not even my name."

Author note - Well that's another chapter over and done with. Again, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to give critism and you get the point. This one took a little longer than the other two since I was currently occupied with something, but hey I went a cruise for a week and I told myself to write at least two chapters ssoooo... Here you go i guess. See ya another time!


	4. Preparation for the Journey

**Location - Oshibana, Gateway Guild Building**

A man was strolling through the streets of Oshibana with a bag in hand glancing at the crowds chatting away about their own affairs, he seemed to eaves drop on some of the conversations, he enjoyed what they were saying until he heard what people were saying about what was happening at Gateway. A large ruckus could be heard from the building, he sneered at the thought. The guild was rampant and lively as lots of the guild members were rushing around trying to gather what they need for their departure. People were taking beers kegs and mugs and placing them back at the bar.

"Don't put them at the edge, pass them to me!" Lurria yelled as beer glasses were being flung across the bar counter, some falling from the force of them being pushed along. A few people tripped over themselves and others were trying to place security lacrimas where they needed to be. It didn't take long until there was a pile of people huddled into the corner, moaning and groaning could be heard from them. Some members were even clumsily dropping and smashing glasses and bottles due to them rushing around. Fights were being picked amongst the members for a variety of reasons, Douray could be seen attempting to stop the fighting.

"Okay, okay break it up you idiots!" he demanded as he held one of them back, Lireo struck the other one square in the face with a colourful fist with a bold brown aura.

"Yeah, we could use some assistance right now!" Lireo exclaimed as he kicked a another member minding his own business and punched another at the same time.

"You're not helping y'know!" Douray pointed out.

"What did you just say to me?" Lireo angrily responded.

"Y'know I'm getting pretty sick of your shit right now!" Douray snapped back as they both held each other by the neck.

"Douray, Lireo grow up would you? Seriously, if you guys aren't going to help then take your aggression outside!" Lurria commanded as she placed yet another mug onto the shelf. She turned to further scold them but they now had their anger set on her.

"You wanna throw down Lurria? I can make time to beat both of your asses right now." Douray furiously remarked, Lireo immediately threatened.

"Run along little girl, before you get caught in a world of pain." Lurria gritted her teeth and held out a large war hammer from the back of the bar counter. They were all ready to destroy each other when suddenly the front door flew open. The slamming of the door bursting open was loud compared to the ruckus being caused by the rest of the guild. A man entered through, his sharp eyes piercing right through the others as he stared directly at them. Members were either staring back intimidated or trying to avoid eye contact completely silenced by his arrival, Lurria, Douray and Lireo also watched him make his way through the hall of flipped over tables, displaced stools and beaten people. He continuously swayed his head from side to side examining the helpless looking crowds separated by a path for him specifically. At the end of the path, the ladder to the ceiling hatch, he gripped the bar and placed himself upon the ladder climbing slowly and looking back at the others. As he looked away the noise of a glass smashing rose amplified by the silence, immediately he turned back dropping off of the ladder clearly annoyed. The sound of the thud as he collided with the wooden floorboards sent chills through the guild members' spines, he looked to the nearest table and grabbed it in a way so that his thumb was on one side of the top surface and the rest of his fingers were on the other and he completely snapped it in half. Some of the members flinched in intimidation to the sudden smashing noise that rung right through everybody's heads. The man climbed back up the ladder leaving the whole hall in silent awe. As soon as the hatch shut the guild members sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness." Lireo gasped.

"I thought Raliax was really gonna hurt us, like last time." Lurria remarked, voices of the guild filled the hall once again.

"Come on guys, you know what he means! Be more careful next time!" a voice cried out of a speaker and camera lacrima hidden deep in a ceiling corner. The voice was barely audible for those who broke the glass over the disorderly guildies, though for those who did hear gave a belated salute. Razi could be seen climbing the ladder to the ceiling hatch in the distance.

"Yes ma'am!" yelled the unprepared guild members. The voices reached back to a woman within the Runna's office, she looked to Runna who sighed in stress and frustration resting her head on the keys of her piano. Runna hesitantly shut the top of her piano and tucked the stool away. Exhausted, she lazily stumbled over to her desk and slumped her body upon the desk, face flat on the hard surface. Quiet muffled moans could barely be heard from her as she lay completely motionless, the woman stepped out from the dense shadows and placed a damp rag onto the space next to Runna's head.

"Mistress, please use this. We need you for this operation!" this emerald haired lady suggested as she further pushed the rag towards her. Runna placed her chin onto the surface, grabbed the rag and lightly wiped her face with it absorbing all of the sweat from her forehead. "You must at least rest mistress, overusing your magic will make you tired!" she concluded.

"Thank you Lora, I don't know what I would do without you here." Runna smirked slightly and so did Lora. The clanging of the metallic doors was noticeable in the dark quiet room in which Raliax lazily shut slightly with his foot.

"You should oil those doors up or something!" Raliax suggested.

"Yes Raliax, I'm aware." Runna announced as she reclined back onto her chair, short on breath. "Anyway I see you're back from your job, and just in time too." she wiped her head again with the rags.

"Yeah, I did the job I was asked. Also I got your message about the Magic Council and that request" Raliax explained, he noticed Runna's fatigue. "You haven't overused you're magic again have you?" Runna was silent as she laid on her large comfortable seat "Seriously!? Oh my god! You do know how tiring that is right? You'll be charging your magic for at least a day!" Raliax monotonously continued, Runna didn't seem to be that interested in what he was saying. "If I wanted I could probably kill you right now!" He mentioned, Lora dashed to the front of Runna's desk prepared for a fight.

"Don't you dare try to lay a hand on mistress!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Lora, I wasn't gonna do it anyway. Hell, that's where the 'probably' came from!"

"Even think of it and I'll eliminate you!"

"Don't get all high and mighty with me!"

"I have half a mind to kill you mysel-"

The clanging noise came again behind Raliax interrupting the two, a sudden chill shot through the room as the snow outside was building up. Razi had opened the door and had seemed to be hidden behind it, nervous.

"Would it be okay if I could come in?" he cautiously queried the three adults, Raliax and Lora looked at each other and then to Runna who was staring at Razi.

"Y-yeah, yes, of course you can. Have a seat!" Runna responded suddenly all spry. Raliax and Lora were still watching Runna "Oh yes, can you two please sort the guildies down stairs for me?" she suggested to the them.

"Yes mistress!"

"Yeah sure." the two left through the old metallic doors that had automatically locked itself once they left. The freezing wind had died done a bit as Runna lit another candle. Razi had placed himself onto a chair in front of the desk.

"So Razi, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I wanted to know... Is it true that we're going to fight Fairy Tail?" Razi suddenly exclaimed, Runna flinched slightly at the question this boy had just asked.

"Y-yes, we are. We're going to fight them sometime soon." she replied.

"Great I'll go get my stuff! What time are we leaving?" Razi was ecstatic leaping off of the chair with a large smile reaching from the other sides his face, and stretching his arms outward. Runna stared at him briefly, then she turned her chair to the window directly behind her.

"You're not going!" Razi stood there staring.

"WHAT!?" Razi yelled at the top of lungs, his black wolf ears and tail pointed on end.

"You do know who Fairy Tail are, don't you?"

"Of course I do, how can I not!? Fairy Tail are probably the world's most famous guild, they've succeeded on so many jobs, are featured in tons of magazines and became the champions in the Grand Magic Games!" Razi excitedly explained, though as he was about to continue Runna interrupted him.

"Exactly." Razi stopped "Those are the reasons why you shouldn't go." the boy gritted his teeth as Runna spun back around to face him "They're way too dangerous, remember, you're still young and if we fail it could be bad for us. I don't want to put you through that, what do you think would happen to you?" Razi head sank clenching his fist.

"But I'm really strong! If we can get some help then we can surely beat them!" Runna slammed her palm onto the desk interrupting Razi once again.

"Don't say such nonsense! They're simply too powerful for us alone so I've contacted a powerful wizard to aid us in our bout, and even then it's a coin toss on who would win. I've hired a bodyguard to protect the guild while we're away, and I want you to help them out." Runna concluded as she saw Razi exit through and slam the metallic doors, she sighed in distress and turned to the window. The outside was near completely white as the light and harmless snow fall dropped so slow from the clouded sky, Razi could be seen dashing off in the misty white streets. The mistress was drowsy and her eyelids felt heavy. She clicked her fingers, the tiny flames of the candles withered away quickly leaving the room as a black void only to be slightly illuminated by the contrasting window. Her eyelids fell slowly, sluggishly connecting her eyelashes together until she could no longer see anything and she drifted off to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **Location - Front of Gateway Guild Building**

The majority of the Gateway members were stood in a large crowd at the entrance of the building prepared for what was about to ensue later on that day. Weapons were polished and cleaned, equipment and armour had been applied and everybody had regained their magic to their fullest extent.

"Alright then, is everybody ready?" Lora called to the guild, an uproar was raised from the crowd of screaming wizards. Onlookers from the streets watched with curiosity some within their homes and some outside.

"Yeah, let's do this!"

"I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"Those arsonists will pay for what they did!"

"Let's break for the train station, once we board the train we'll depart for Hargeon briefly for a meeting with the clients! Then we head for Magnolia!" Raliax announced to the crowd unsheathing his sword from it's scabbard and pointing to the train station, one final call came from the guild and they headed off following Runna, Lora and Raliax in that order. Residents of Oshibana waved to the guild in which they waved back to them.

 **Location - Oshibana, Train Station**

The Gateway guild had completely filled the train up leaving little to no space for any other passenger who was planning to travel using the train there, they were silent much unlike how they were previously. Douray was lying across the seats in angst, Lurria was busy head deep into a Wizards Monthly magazine and Lireo and another member were struggling to get Lireo's luggage into the over head shelves. The three heads of Gateway were sat together, they too were silent until Raliax raised his head to Runna.

"Hey, there was something that was bugging me." Runna looked to Raliax in interest. "Why would Fairy Tail have destroyed that mercenary guild in the first place? It just doesn't add up."

"If I were to guess, I would either say guild rivalry or that their fame has gotten to their heads but that's a bit petty, so really I don't know myself." Runna responded, Raliax pondered to himself about it, then Lora stepped up.

"By the way mistress I've done a role call for the guild and we're missing two members, shouldn't the Trivelatto brothers be with us on this?"

"They're probably getting drunk in a bar or something reckless!" Raliax jokingly suggested with a snarky little grin.

"I've contacted them too, they'll be in Magnolia tomorrow to meet us." Runna explained.

"Yeah, they're getting drunk!" Raliax remarked chuckling. A few of the guild members laughed with him. Runna smirked and gazed out of the window watching as the train sped through the land, the tracks passing by her swiftly, the world moving around her. She was watching, as Hargeon came closer.

Author's note - Well I've done my quota for the cruise, I've written two more chapters and am currently writing the next chapter now. What will happen in the later chapters? Who knows (I do)?

Anyway, I've just recently realised a problem with one of the OCs... Razi Bharx. The description on his character's magic is vague and I don't know what kind of abilities and spells 'the power of the moon' brings. Martyn, if you can specify what spells Razi has then all will be handy dandy with me. All of the other OCs are fine though as I can think of spells that their magic can bring. Annnnyyyywwaaaayyyyy... See ya next time!


	5. Intervention

**Location - Hargeon, Train Station**

The train ride had been the same for around 10 minutes, not many of the members moved other than Lireo and his helper returning to their places. Bored, Lora was grazing through the local newspaper as Raliax started to carve random symbols into the table with his nail, Runna still sat staring out of the window at the somewhat icy countryside. Raliax stood to the middle of the carriage and stretched his arms upwards.

"I'm going to the can, I'll be back in a sec." he lazily announced to some of the guild members. Each step he took he could feel the train moving, the collisions between vehicle and track, and a cold chill going down his spine. Could it have been the snow frost outside? No. He looked around, nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, he was thrown back by the force of the incredible momentum that the train had just gained, the other members were panicing as well. The rumbling of the train carriage shook the guild members from across their seats intensely, luggage was being shifted through the shelves. The train was beginning to quake even more to the point of complete disorientation, Douray was thrown from his chair and Lireo rushed to keep his possessions from falling from the shelves. He was crushed under the large bag's weight. Douray was thrown again, into the wall of the carriage.

"The hell is going on!?" Douray furiously called. Raliax jumped from the floor and broke through the doors of the train, leaping from carriage to carriage and pushing pass the panicing passengers of the large transport vehicle. The engine room door had been fused with the door frame. Viciously, he ripped his fingers right into the door and tore it from it's frame, the train driver fell back in fear at the sight.

"What's wrong with the train?" Raliax queried as he inspected the smoking room.

"Well for one someone broke in and ruined the acceleration lever so I can't move it, and then they trapped me in here!" the driver explained as he paniced, and coughing up mercilessly. Raliax struck the window with a powerful fist completely shattering it, leaving shards of glass flying through the air, the smoke swiftly escaped out of the gap in the front. "That's one problem fixed, but there's more!" Raliax quickly turned to listen "The train station ahead just contacted me and they said that the tracks we're coming up to have been completely removed!" Raliax sighed in frustration and ran back to Lora and Runna's carriage.

"Lora! The road's been taken out, I'm gonna need your help with this!" Raliax exclaimed to the two. Lora shot up from her chair and turned to Runna.

"Please mistress stay here, I'll be back in a couple of minutes!" she commanded and darted to the front along with Raliax. As they arrived to the driver's carriage both of them jumped through the broken window turned and collided with the tracks, being forced forward by the strength and momentum of the iron train, they held on and ferociously pushed into it in an attempt to slow it down. The tracks were flipping up, breaking and smacking into the two wizards, they were tiring quickly. The trackless plains were drawing near and they hadn't many ideas, Raliax clenched his fist and summoned a magic circle.

"Amplification: Arm Strength Level Two!" he chanted to himself, his arms were enveloped in a radiant aura increasing the muscle mass within his arms. "Amplification: Leg Strength Level Two!" the same had happened to his legs, he pushed his legs into the ground. The trackless parts came in, the train was going rampant destroying rocks, trees and other natural objects with Raliax and Lora's bodies, they were beginning to slip. Raliax started to bombard the front of the train with a flurry of hardened fists ripping his way into the innards of the driver's carriage, Lora morphed her arm into wood and struck the driver's carriage. A large wooden structure was beginning to cover the whole vehicle grabbing the wheels and gripping them tightly grinding against the iron. The train driver could hear rattling and other noises from inside the train controls, despite the train's insane speed the sounds were audible and were quickly filling the room. As he closed in on the controls he placed his ear down on them, the rattling and smashing noises grew louder, until Raliax's fist burst from the control console terrifying the driver. He ripped his way out and pulled out a small block of iron triumphantly. "I found the problem! This piece of iron was jamming the acceleration controls! Now all we need to do now is to slow this train down!" he commanded proud of himself, the driver reached for the lever and shoved it down. Nothing changed. "Why isn't anything happening!?" Raliax exclaimed.

"It's probably because you broke all of the machinery on the inside!" the train driver replied in anger, Raliax's arms dropped in anguish. He returned back to the carriages and stared around as wooden branches were creeping across the windows, he hung outside one and called for Lora.

"Lora! We've got a problem!"

"What is it Raliax? Did you sort out the controls?"

"Umm, no, someone broke the machinery which means that we can't slow down! We need another way of stopping the train!"

"I have an idea! Tell everyone to get up against the walls now! After that get to the front and do as I tell you!" she demanded of Raliax who rushed back and did as she planned, everyone pushed and trembled over the unstableness of the train until they were pressed against the wooden carriage walls.

"What are you two planning?" Lurria curiously asked.

"I don't know quite yet but Lora seems to have a plan! Gotta go!" Raliax explained as he travelled through each carriage repeating what he had previously and soon headed to the broken front of the train. Lora was struggling to keep the wooden branches from breaking around the train carriages, but she could feel the tearing and snapping of the wood from her arms. As she attempted to reinforce the wood she spotted someone off in the distance, though she could not completely telling who it is was she was struck by a sudden urge to avoid him, but they were getting closer and closer by the second. The man raised an arm morphing it into a large metallic blade and swung it towards Lora breaking the branches rooting from her arms, she had just narrowly gripped back onto the train and recreated the branches once again as she passed the man on the side. There was a thud upon the carriages, the man had jumped upon the train and was beginning to approach Lora, she couldn't do anything while holding onto everyone "Lora, I'll come and help now!"

"No don't, just stay there for a minute! Hold on everyone!" Lora quickly shot the wooden structure through the windows tying all of the passengers and guild members on board up to the walls with the branches, as well as dragging the train driver back from the front carriage. "Raliax! Use your magic and destroy the ground in front of us, NOW!" Raliax swiftly turned to see that there were no more rails for the train to ride across, he summoned another magic circle.

"Amplification: Arm Strength Level Five!" he cried as he attacked the empty space of field where the train was heading, in a single punch a huge crater ripped through the ground leaving the train to fly into it. As it collided with the bottom of the enormous hole it shook the other carriages and the wooden structure enveloping them, as well as the people inside. When the crashing stopped people slowly opened their eyes to find that they had survived the collision.

"Is everyone alright?" Runna questioned everyone.

"A bit cold but otherwise fine!"

"All good here!" people's voices were starting to crowd the room "Thank god we had Raliax and Lora here!" someone cried out in gratitude, others agreed with them.

"Hey, speaking of those two, where are they?" Lurria brought up, the wood reverted back to Lora outside of the window, she climbed through exhausted with her clothes damaged and cold from the frost.

"Mistress! Are you alright in there?"

"Yes I'm fine, thanks to you!"

"Thank goodness for that." Lora sighed in relief.

"Anyway, where's Raliax?"

"He should be out front I expect." she replied. Runna stared as far as she could toward the driver carriage and quickly ran to it, it was completely massacred along with the wheels, she gasped in shock. She kicked the carriage doors open and looked around for the missing wizard but she could find no trace of him where ever, other than his grey cloak ripped to shred on the heavily damaged land. The others followed with her. Gripping her head in mourning she cried out for the fallen wizard.

"Raliax!" she called out, tears streaming down her face which was welling up with sadness. Lora couldn't comprehend what had just happened, her blank expression changed to one of regret and remorse.

"Raliax no! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" Lora screamed as she knelt down and began to smack her forehead onto the ground. "I'm sorry Raliax!" Rustling could be heard from the trees around the area.

"Sorry for what?" Raliax casually strolled out shirtless closing his trouser zip back up. He looked down toward the group of surprised wizards when suddenly Lora dived and hugged him hard.

"You're alive!" Lora exclaimed in happiness crushing him in her arms.

"Well yeah, I said I needed to go so I did." he explained.

"I promise I'll never kill you again!" she mentioned loudly, Raliax had a confused look upon his face.

"Again?" he stared down to the other wizards "Hey, can someone pass me my coat? It's getting cold out here!" Runna and the guild members smiled and laughed together.

"I'm glad to see you alive Raliax! Now! We should head for Hargeon immediately if we want to meet with our clients!" Runna announced, then she pointed to the train driver "You. Can you please inform your higher ups on what happened?" he nodded back in response "Good, now follow me to Hargeon everyone!" she led the way towards the harbour town, regular business men and passengers awkwardly stared at each other and followed after her as well as the guild members. Lora was in the back of the crowd inspecting the area, she couldn't see anyone resembling that man who attacked her, where did he disappear off to? Why did he attack? And who was he? Raliax called to Lora.

"C'mon Lora! We're going now!" she blankly stared back and trailed behind them.

 **Location - Hargeon, Main Street**

The strong scent of the salty ocean filled the air around the streets of Hargeon, though some of the members were just relieved to be out of that crash others were relaxed over the familiar atmosphere, like Oshibana, the residence of the area watched the guild casually stroll through the streets until they had reached a large spot at the highest point of the town looking down on the rest. Runna pulled out the request and looked at the directions to the house.

"Not much further now guys, that building over there is where we have to go!" she explained to the rest of the members as they approached the small building, they weren't too impressed with the appearance of the house as the outside was plain. Once they reached the door Runna turned to the guild "Me, Raliax and Lora will enter and speak to the clients, you guys stay out here!" the guildies saluted and agreed. Before Runna could knock on the door to call for the clients the door opened hastily revealing a woman to be inside, Runna flinched slightly in surprise. "You must be the residence of this establishment?" Runna pointed out.

"Yes I am, and you must be the Gateway guild?" the woman replied, Runna rolled up her navy shirt sleeve to reveal a crimson guild mark upon her wrist. "Good, please come in." she invited them, the three wizards entered along with her leaving the rest outside. The inside of the house looked far different from the outside, furniture was neatly organized with each item being carefully chosen to be placed upon shelves and tables, the walls were a comfortable colour with framed paintings hang among them and the carpet matched them very well. Sat upon the middle of the living room was another person, a somewhat muscular man with markings drawn on his face mainly around the nose and eyes. "Garret, we have visitors. They came because of the job." Garret sat still legs crossed and blankly staring out of the window "Please, these people could avenge our friends." Garret sighed in depression and slowly got to his feet heading towards the table.

"Fine." he responded with a low, gravelly voice as the others sat with him. "So what do you need to clarify upon about the job." Garret started.

"It's about how some of it's details appear to be missing." Runna explained as she pulled a copy of the request out of her coat and placed it on the table. "The verification from the Magic Council and the reward aren't listed on it." the woman stared at it "Care to explain?" Runna requested an explanation, Garret replied.

"We couldn't give you a reward because we have nothing to give." he began to explain but the woman interrupted.

"I said I could give them jewel if they do it-"

"Quiet down Gwen, you just barely have enough to pay rent. Where would you get the money to pay an entire guild for a job of this magnitude?" Gwen was silent, "Anyway, we never got verification because the Magic Council would never verify a job like this one. I'm sorry for bothering you with a job such as this, we never should have put it out." Garret apologetically announced.

"It's alright, we didn't bring an entire guild to Hargeon just to say that we aren't doing it." Raliax said, Garret looked at them in surprise "Besides, something is definitely going on. On our way here we got into a train crash."

"Yes, I've heard of that."

"Though we don't have much of an idea who or why it happened, I have an idea."

"Me too." Lora agreed as Raliax pulled an object from his pocket, he held it out, the iron piece. Lora grabbed it and held it up "Raliax found this in the control console jamming the lever to stop the train, and while I was securing everyone I was attacked by a wizard using iron magic."

"So what does this have to do with the job?"

"Isn't it obvious? There's a wizard with iron based magic in Fairy Tail, Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer. He must have caught wind of our arrival and tried to kill us before we got to Hargeon."

"Okay, but why him?"

"Simple." Raliax remarked "First off, he's capable to eat and mold iron so taking down a train would be easy. Not only that but he was originally part of the dark guild Phantom Lord along side another guild member in there, he's likely the most corrupt of them."

"So in simpler terms, you're going to beat them because they attacked you first?"

"Not entirely." Runna responded "You see, a member of ours may be sympathetic towards you. The same thing happened to him, and on his behalf we want to help." Gwen interrupted once again.

"But what about the Magic Council? Wouldn't they make you a dark guild for attacking people because of an unofficial job?"

"We'll be fine, we had a member of ours verify it with the council."

"R-really?" Garret exclaimed, he hopped from his chair and bowed to them on his knees "Thanks you so much! I'll never forget your kindness!" he cried out happily.

"It's no problem, really, we should be going anyway." Runna stated, her two comrades nodded in agreement "We have to complete the mission after all." Runna reassuringly stood up looking down to the man.

"T-thank you!"

"Raliax, Lora let's go!" she commanded to her peers.

"Yes ma'am!" they both called out. As the three wizards left through the front door they could see their two clients cheerfully waving to them in goodbye, Raliax gave a thumbs up to them and the others waved back.

"Are we going back to the train station mistress?" Lora curiously queried to Runna, she thought to herself for a few short moments and then replied.

"No."

"What!?" Raliax exclaimed "But how else? We can't just walk, and it'll take us forever otherwise!" he explained.

"We're not going to walk, we're going to use the carriages. If we can rent carriages then we won't have to walk and you two can charge your magic, and we don't want another incident like the train."

"Oh... I guess."

"Fantastic idea mistress!" Lora praised.

"Kiss ass." Raliax silently remarked to himself, Lora looked over in annoyance.

"What was that?" she questioned him.

"Nothing." he replied. "Oh by the way Runna, I just remembered, who is this powerful wizard you asked to help us?" Runna giggled to herself slightly.

"You'll see, just wait, him and the Trivelatto brothers are in Magnolia. Now let's go!"

"Yes ma'am!" the guild yelled in unison.

 **Location - Hargeon, Back at Gwen's House**

Relaxed at the thought of avenging his comrades Garret sat upon his chair with a sense of relief, Gwen had brought in some tea for them both. Grabbing the mug by the handle Garret took a sip from it and sighed.

"I'm glad to hear that someone would do so much for us." he stated. Gwen nodded in agreement.

"But I've been wondering something." Gwen replied, Garret looked to her in interest "Who was that member they were talking about? The one who would sympathize with you." she finished. Thinking to himself Garret smirked.

"I have a feeling I know who that might be." he answered, Gwen smiled when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She turned in acknowledgement.

"I'll go get that!" she uttered, though as she approached the door Garret felt a sense of dread. She got closer, heading down the hallway to it, reaching for the door handle. Leaping off his seat Garret chased Gwen and lifted an arm to stop her, she opened the door to greet the person on the other side.

"Hello, can I help yo-" Gwen was interrupted by a somewhat muscular arm wrapping it's hand around Gwen's neck tightening with every second, before Garret could fully comprehend what was happening he activated his weapon and flailed his water whip towards the intruder lashing his face and knocking him back slightly. Enraged, the intruder rushed out of the door and violently tossed Gwen to the streets below the streets leading to Gwen's house.

"Gwen!" Garret cried out in shock barely believing in what he saw, his hands were now shivering with adrenaline ready to engage in what seemed like what would be a fight. "I know who you are. Yeah, I've seen you way back then... " Garret twisted his whip into a spiral esque motion and swung with all he had "Dendemus!" but as the whip headed towards Dendemus it was immediately dispelled. "Shit, what the hell are you?" Dendemus didn't reply, but only smiled a malicious grin. Mercilessly he touched the ground and the house began to viciously quake destroying everything within the house, Garret could barely stand without being thrown to the ground again. "This is the end for me." Garret gave up hope. Suddenly a giant burst of sand erupted from the cliff like walkway Gwen was hurled from and from it emerged a man in a sandy cloak. Dendemus only watched in intrigue with his malicious smile still reaching from ear to ear. The man conjured a large sphere of sand and had it consume Dendemus within it viciously attacking him, other than the sounds of the sand there were no other noises and nothing was happening, until a large stone column shot from the ground directly towards the man. Barely, the man dodged the column stopping the sphere and releasing Dendemus who immediately started to escape from them. The man stared towards the now distorted house.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" he called to Garret who was left as a beaten man sprawled upon the floor, the man began to help him up to his feet "Come on, you can't stay here forever."

"Leave me, there's nothing left for me anymore." Garret aggressively distanced himself away from him.

"It's as if you don't want to see your friend down there."

"What? Gwen's... Gwen's alive?"

"Yeah." the man replied, Garret jumped to his feet and darted over to the side of the cliff like walkway looking down to the streets below expecting to see a mash of gore he called a friend. Gwen was safely laying upon a large mass of sand breaking her fall.

"T-thank god..." Garret said as tears of joy started to roll down his face, he turned to face the man. "... And thank you too sir!" he bowed to him. "I'll forever grateful for saving my friend's live!"

"No problem sir, I saw what was happening and decided to help out! Anyway I think you should take her to a hospital, I'll help you with that but I don't have much time so I'll need to leave soon after." he said as he started to walk away. "If you need me for anything check the Magic Library."

"Wait!" Garret called him again, he turned back "I didn't catch your name!" the man stood there for a few seconds and gave a friendly smirk.

"The name's Alistair McClellan, now come on, let's go and get your friend to a hospital."

Author's Notes - There's the next chapter, it took a little longer to finish than the others since it's length and thing distracting me (school, drawing, laziness you get the point), also one of the OCs was in this one (wooooo) so go and give some love to 'I Stand in Fire for the Buffs' for creating Alistair. Anyway, get hyped for the next chapter because Gateway is taking on Fairy Tail soon! Also, who's the powerful wizard helping Gateway, and why did Dendemus attack? Who knows (I do), oh wait, I think I did that joke before. Anyway don't forget to give me any criticism or point out any mistakes I've made. See ya next time!


End file.
